


Wyznania wieczorową porą

by Tokomi



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*wycięte spoilery* :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyznania wieczorową porą

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/gifts).



> Znów to samo - najpierw piszę, potem... "No przecież miałam robić wyzwanie od Oli..." Na szczęście temat pasuje pod kategorię "Romans" ^^  
> Dla Blondzi aka Suicide. I Brysi. Za dużo miłościów <3  
> Enjoy!

"Lampka delikatnie uniósł podbródek Gabriela i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, w których nie sposób było nie dostrzec iskier radości i ekscytacji. Jednak Regent Królestwa zawstydzony spuścił wzrok i odtrącił rękę Lucyfera.  
\- Nie mogę - szepnął. - Nie mogę, rozumiesz? - potwórzył głośniej, łapiąc drżącymi palcami za koszulę Lucka.  
\- To dlatego, że jesteśmy wrogami... Wiem... - Lucyfer położył swoje dłonie na dłoniach Anioła.  
\- Nie. - Gabriel pokręcił głową. - Pan mówił, aby przebaczać swoim wrogom. Że każdy ma prawo do poprawy. Że najgorsi grzesznicy mogą iść do nieba, jeśli tylko będą tego pragnąć na tyle, by całkowicie zmienić swoje życia.  
\- Chcę tego - zapewnił Głębianin. - Przecież wiesz, że dla ciebie jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko. Wyrzec się grzechu. Stać się dobrym. Próbować naprawić Otchłań, opanować chaos. Znów stanąć po stronie Pana. Wiem, że minie cała wieczność nim zostanie mi wybaczone, ale z tobą przy boku mogę czekać aż do Dnia Ostatecznego. Wierzę, że tym razem ty Gabrysiu będziesz dla mnie niósł światło. - Lampka delikatnie odgarnął antracytowe włosy z jego czoła.  
\- To nie o to chodzi... - Intensywnie zielone oczy zaszły łzami. - Przecież mnie... nie wolno cię kochać.  
Lucyfer pogładził wierzchem dłoni jego policzek i kciukiem otarł spływające powoli łzy.  
\- Dlaczego nie wolno? - spytał, chociaż doskonale wiedział. Słów Biblii tak łatwo się nie zapomina.  
\- Bo Pan...  
\- Pana tu nie ma.  
\- Ale jego słowo jest święte. - Gabriel powiedział z pełnym przekonaniem, chociaż głos mu się łamał.  
\- Kochaj bliźniego jak siebie samego, czyż nie?  
\- Tak, ale... nie w ten sposób. Luciu, ja... ja cię pragnę, wodzisz mnie na pokuszenie.  
\- Jestem twoim Zakazanym Owocem - przygryzł wargę.  
\- Dokładnie. Nie powinienem się z tobą widywać, nie powinienem tak na ciebie patrzeć, nie powinienem nawet stać tak blisko... - Mimo tych słów Gabriel nie odsunął się od niego nawet o milimetr.  
\- Nie powinieneś... Kiedyś jeden Ziemianin powiedział całkiem mądre słowa... - Lampka pochylił się jeszcze bliżej. - Wiesz jaki jest jedyny sposób, by pozbyć się pokusy? - Regent Królestwa czuł na skórze oddech, którym płynęły te słowa, choć były one cichutkie.  
\- Nie?  
\- Ulec jej... - Lucyfer delikatnie musnął wargi Gabriela, tak na próbę. Kruchy opór Archanioła nie wytrzymał, zaczął instynkownie oddawać pocałunek. Nieco niezdarnie, bo był to jego pierwszy raz, ale jakie miało to znaczenie? Starał się jak mógł, a dla Lampki jego nieporadność tylko dodawała mu uroku. Szybko się uczył i nabierał pewności. Zamiast się oderwać, jeszcze ten pocałunek pogłębił, przyciągając Lucyfera za szyję. W końcu odsunął się nieco, ale tylko dlatego, że zabrakło mu tchu. Lampka był przekonany, że słyszy jego szalejące w piersi serce. A może mylił je ze swoim własnym? Może właśnie na tę jedną krótką chwilę stali się jednością?  
\- To... To nie mogło być złe, prawda? Miłość nie może być zła? - zapytał prawie bezgłośnie Gabriel. Wiedział, że już przepadł. Jeśli teraz zgrzeszył, to już nigdy nie ujrzy Nieba. Mógłby wyznawać ten grzech w milionach spowiedzi, lecz wiedział, że nigdy, ale to nigdy nie będzie w stanie żałować tej jednej chwili. Jego sumienie było spokojne jak tafla jeziora nietknięta najlżejszym podmuchem wiatru.  
\- Wiesz, co jeszcze powiedział ten mądry człowiek? - odparł Lucyfer pytaniem na pytanie, choć znał odpowiedź. - "Nie grzeszą ci, którzy grzeszą z miłości", Oscar Wilde  
Gabryś nie odpowiedział. Znów tylko wpił się w jego usta, pijany szczęściem. Lucyferowi wcale to nie przeszka..."  
Lampka z pomrukiem niezadowolenia oderwał się od czytania, kiedy jego służący oznajmił mu, że ma gościa.  
\- Wpuść go - westchnął, bo chociaż wolałby zostać sam i w spokoju dalej oddawać się lekturze, to nie powinien tak zbywać przybyszy, skoro nie jest zajęty niczym poważnym.  
Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, kiedy w drzwiach gabinetu stanął nie kto inny, jak Asmodeusz.  
\- Hej Lampka! Co powiesz na wieczór w klubie? Nasza stara, dobra ekipa, whisky, wino, wódka i panienki, świeża dostawa. - Mod wyszczerzył zęby.  
\- Nie mam ochoty - bąknął Lucyfer z braku innej wymówki.  
\- Stary, no co ty! - Mod podszedł do biurka i usiadł na krześle naprzeciw Władcy Otchłani. - Z kumplami się nie napijesz? Słyszałem, że ostatnio ciężko cię gdzieś wyciągnąć, ale żeby odmówić mnie?  
Lampka milczał. Na jego nieszczęście zdarzało się już tak, że nie chciał gdzieś iść, a potem Asmodeusz musiał go siłą wyciągać, bo się wkręcał.  
\- Co cię tak wkręciło, że się stąd nie ruszasz, co? - Zgniły Chłopiec nie odpuszczał.  
\- Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś jakiś Anioł Natchnienia uparł się, żeby spisać przygody z Królestwa? Na Mrok, jak mu było... - Lucek podrapał się po głowie.  
\- Mmmm, no nieważne, kojarzę o kogo ci chodzi. Co z nim?  
\- Nie mógł ich wydać u nas czy w Królestwie, w końcu opowiadał o naszej koalicji z Gabrysiem i jego ekipą.  
\- Ty, a skąd on w ogóle o tym wiedział? - zaniepokoił się Asmodeusz.  
\- Nie wiadomo, podobno miał jakieś wizje. Mówiono, że ćpa jakieś prochy, po których ma się wizje, dlatego na szczęście nikt mu nie wierzył.  
\- Ale w końcu ktoś go umieścił w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, nie?  
\- Tak. - Lucek kiwnął głową. - Tylko że zanim to zrobili, trafił na Ziemię i natchnął taką jedną kobietę. Napisała już cztery książki.  
\- O rany... I ludzie w to wierzą? - Asmodeusz zamrugał kilkakrotnie.  
\- Wrzucili to w fantastykę, nie historię świata. Ale wyobraź sobie, że ludzie to czytają. Ba, nawet fanfiki o nas piszą. Zabawnie się czyta ludzkie wyobrażenia o naszym świecie - zaśmiał się Władca Otchłani.  
\- Więc to cię teraz tak zajmuje? - Wzrok Zgniłego Chłopca padł na położone na biurku zwierciadło.  
Lampka przeklnął w myślach, że zapomniał zgasić ekran. Wyciągnął dłoń, żeby w niego stuknąć, ale Mod był szybszy. Wziął zwierciadło do rąk, a Lucek patrzył, jak jego oczy szybko suną po linijkach tekstu. Moment później tylko jedno oko, drugie zakryła ręka w geście facepalmu.  
\- Zaiste fascynujące. - Mod parsknął głośnym śmiechem. - Dawno większych głupot nie czytałem.  
Lampka spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.  
\- To nie jest takie złe... - mruknął.  
\- Owszem, jest. - Mod nie przestawał chichotać. - Luciu, ty miałbyś oddać Głębię i wrócić do Pana?!  
\- Oj no, nie wiesz, ile byłbym w stanie zrobić w imię prawdziwej miłości - burknął Lampka.  
\- Nie żartuj, że "wyrzekłbyś się grzechu"!  
\- No dobra, wiesz, że nie. To tylko aby dodać trochę dramatyzmu...  
\- Raczej żeby przedramatyzować jak cholera Ten patos! I te teksty - Zgniły Chłopiec zmienił głos, pariodiując ton Lucyfera - " Wierzę, że tym razem ty Gabrysiu będziesz dla mnie niósł światło." Jak taka prywatna lampka, co mu oświeci w nocy drogę do kibla! - Asmodeusz ledwie łapał oddech. Mało tego, czemu akurat Gabryś?  
\- W opkach cała Głębia na niego leci. Nawet ty. - Lucek wzruszył ramionami.  
Asmodeuszowi zrzedła mina.  
\- Co ja mam niby widzieć w Dżibrilu? - spytał, unosząc brew.  
\- Zakazana miłość, Modziu. Anioł i Głębianin, jak Romeo i Julia, to całkiem romantyczne.  
\- Sromantyczne. Już ja bym lepiej napisał - żachnął się Mod.  
Lucyfer uniósł brew.  
\- Tak? To skleć coś teraz.  
\- Nie chce mi się pisać.  
\- Nie musisz. Opowiedz. Pokaż, jak wygląda romantyzm w oczach pana burdeli. - Lampka się uśmiechnął.  
\- Daj mi się zastanowić. - Asmodeusz przez kilka chwil zbierał myśli. Widać było, że ma pewien pomysł. - Teraz zakazana miłość jest passe. Na topie jest ta ukryta, nieodwzajemniona.  
\- No to słucham. - Lampka poprawił się na krześle.  
Asmodeusz wziął głęboki oddech.  
"Znów patrzył w te szare zimne oczy, doskonale ukrywając swoje pragnienia. Po raz kolejny udawał, że wcale mu nie zależy na przeczesaniu dłonią jasnych, krótko przystrzyżonych włosów. Niby znali się już tak długo, przeżyli wspólnie wiele lepszych i gorszych, lecz z pewnością niezapomnianych chwil, a mimo to... Bał się. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ukochany zareaguje na jego wyznanie uczuć. W końcu tak łatwo mógł zepsuć tę relację, którą mieli do tej pory. Nawet natura ryzykanta mu nie pomagała, uważał, że może stracić zbyt wiele. Dlatego wciąż chował tęsknotę w fiołkowych oczach i liczył cicho na to, że pierwszy krok w końcu zrobi się sam. Bo skoro tyle czasu zajęło mu szczere przyznanie się do miłości przed samym sobą, ile musiało minąć, by mógł to wyznać jemu...?"  
Spojrzał z niepewnością na Lucka czekając na jego werdykt.  
\- To było... zadziwiające. Piękne - przyznał nadal zaskoczony Lampka. - Spisz to i wrzuć do ziemskiej sieci, naprawdę, zdobędziesz uznanie. A, tylko tam popraw jedno... Gabriel ma zielone oczy.  
Asmodeusz spojrzał na niego nie do końca przytomnie.  
\- Tak, racja... zielone. - Wstał z miejsca. - Pójdę już, Luciu, zgadamy się innym razem, miłego czytania... - Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z gabinetu  
\- Hej, poczekaj! - Lampka wstał za nim. - Bo właśnie mnie coś natchnęło, powiesz mi, czy początek jest dobry...  
Asmodeusz zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, z ręką na klamce. Odwrócił głowę w stronę Lucyfera.  
"Widząc głębokie rozczarowanie w oczach tak intensywnie fioletowych jak wiosenne fiołki, nie mógł dłużej udawać, że nie usłyszał tego osobliwego wyznania. Musiał przyznać, że zazdrościł kreatywności i odwagi, gdyż sam przez długi czas szukał sposobu, by przełamać się i wyznać swoje uczucia. Targany dokładnie takimi samymi wątpliwościami, żałował, że mimo umiejętności w operowaniu słowami, nie potrafił wykorzystać tych najprostszych. Dlatego zamiast dłużej gadać, podszedł do niego, nachylił się i zakończył wszelkie wątpliwości przez wszystkie niewypowiedziane słowa jednym..."  
Lampka nie dokończył.


End file.
